No se deben decir mentiras, Percy
by HeadSnitch
Summary: Molly Weasley les ha enseñado a sus hijos a hablar con la verdad, por eso cuando su tercer hijo le asegura que tiene novia y que deje de tratar de emparejarlo, Molly no sabe si creerle o no. - Derechos reservados le pertenecen a Rowling…


No se deben decir mentiras Percy

La familia Weasley está un poco preocupada en realidad Molly, a Ron no le interesa demasiado, Ginny prefiere no entrometerse, mientras que Fred y George simplemente apuestan que su hermano mayor miente.

Molly Weasley les ha enseñado a sus hijos a hablar con la verdad, por eso cuando su tercer hijo le asegura que tiene novia y que deje de tratar de emparejarlo, Molly no sabe si creerle o no.

La Madriguera siempre ha sido un lugar acogedor, humilde pero feliz. Generalmente esta en paz, bueno en realidad no, no mientras que Fred y George sean mayores de edad y puedan utilizar magia sin restricción de edad. Pero hoy las bromas están centradas en un pelirrojo que está empezando a irritarse y se plantea seriamente largarse de ahí en ese mismo momento. Ginny y Ron están en casa por vacaciones.

Percy Weasley trabaja para el Ministerio al igual que su padre, han tenido trabajo extra después de las secuelas que quedan tras una guerra. Percy se pregunta qué habría hecho con su vida de no darse cuenta que en un periodo de su vida se comporto como un soberano imbécil.

El siquiera plantearse la posibilidad de faltarle uno de sus seres queridos. Piensa en cómo las cosas toman su curso.

Prefiere echar los pensamientos abrumadores para otro día. Ya que esta en serio concentrado pensando en ¿Cómo demonios Fred y George se las arreglan para sacarle de sus casillas?

El pelirrojo jamás lo admitirá, adora que sus hermanos sean como son, bromistas, alegres e incluso que sea él, el punto de sus bromas.

Pero por una vez en un tiempo, su irritación no tiene que ver con sus hermanos, no, tiene que ver con su madre. Ha estado insistiéndole todo el día para que conozca a la hija de su amiga, al parecer la chica se llama Alison, Alice, Alicia algo…

Ya es fastidioso que se metan en tu vida privada y que encima sea tu madre quien lo hace y para terminar que tu propia progenitora crea que acabaras solo siendo un cascarrabias.

Molly frunce el ceño y pone sus brazos en jarras, su hijo no está prestándole atención y eso no le agrada.

Ron esta en un rincón de la cocina atorándose con pollo.

Alicia es una buena chica Percy, creo que deberías conocerla, y su madre Lisa te caerá de maravilla. Fred y George que han estado escuchando todo el rollo, solo pueden reírse de la cara de abochornado que ha puesto su hermano.

Molly fulmina con la mirada a los gemelos y Percy dice algo que deja impresionados por no decir impactados a su madre y hermanos.

Lo poco que los gemelos recuerdan mientras que salían del asombro es a Percy pala fraseando que el ya tiene a alguien.

La cara de incredulidad que Molly pone solo ayuda a aumentar el descontento de su hijo.

Fred y George sonríen burlescamente. Eres un gran mentiroso Percy- Fred ha dado su opinión.

Molly frunce el ceño, sus hijos no deberían mentir.

Percy esta colorado y trata de defenderse, alegando que el no es ningún mentiroso. Ginny ha bajado a ver que es todo el alboroto.

-Escucha amor, nadie dice que mientas- Molly dirige una mirada de muerte a los gemelos- es solo que…

Pero Percy la corto.

-Vendré el próximo sábado con ella, en eso del medio día- Y Percy sale un poco mosqueado y con las orejas rojas.

Molly no sabe que creer.

¿Cuánto ha que miente?- George está dispuesto a ganar buen dinero con su apuesta.

¿Crees que encuentre tan rápido una ramera?- Fred continua dando su opinión.

Ron se atraganta de risa. Y Ginny les dirige una mirada desaprobatoria y se va. Molly por otro lado empieza a gritarle a Fred las cosas que no debería decir. Y está seguro que la señora Weasley ha encontrado los candidatos perfectos para dejar reluciente el baño, salón, cocina no importa. Esos niños aprenderán.

Percy llega a desahogarse con su novia Audrey. Le ha contado de la A a la Z todo lo que ha ocurrido ese día en su casa. Y Audrey tiene una cara de seriedad muy impropia en ella.

Percy cree que quizá ella no quiera ir o cualquier cosa mala, pero la pelirroja al fin se decide a decir algo. O que este molesta porque trataran a SU pelirrojo de mentiroso, y se enoje tanto como él.

-¿Quién es esa Alicia? ¿Y qué quiere contigo?-Audrey ha puesto un pucherito que hace que el enojo se le baje y se deshaga la corbata.

Percy adora a Audrey, ella es desordenada, torpe, extrovertida, parlanchina, curiosa y demás totalmente diferente a él, pero la encuentra fabulosa y perfecta.

Pasa sus brazos por detrás de la chica y le da un tierno beso en la frente. Pero Audrey no le besa como siempre o le pone sonrisa pícara, voltea a verlo y pregunta.

¿Percyval Weasley quien es ella?¿Y qué quiere con lo que es mío?-Percy alarga una carcajada. No se ha dado cuenta, primero fue la patosa asistente de su padre, después la chica con la que tropezaba por donde fuere, y ahora… la chica que hace que su departamento sea un caos, pero a él no le importa.

Acaban de aparecerse fuera de La Madriguera, Audrey está un poco tenso y Audrey está dispuesta a tirársele encima a cualquier Alicia que encuentre.

Percy sonríe con altivez al ver las miradas de Fred y George que creen que Percy les está jugando la broma del año.

-Si te tiene amenazada guiña el ojo y te ayudaremos- le susurro Fred a la pelirroja cuando esta entro a la casa.

Percy como es de esperarse se comporto como un hombre… y fue a darle queja su madre.

¿Cuánto le están cobrando, por hacer esto?- George quería saber cuanta pasta estaba soltando su hermano.

Molly le dio una colleja grandísima al pelirrojo por el atrevimiento. Arthur le sonrío amablemente a su secretaria.

El resto del día paso entre bromas por parte de los gemelos, Ginny y sus eternas preguntas, Ron atorándose de pastel, Arthur comentando quien-sabe-que sobre los muggles y una Molly Weasley satisfecha por la mujer que su hijo había encontrado…

Ahora debía buscar una para Charlie, pero esa es otra historia…


End file.
